Golden Skull (Earth-15061)
In the near future of 20XX, the Golden Skull was a recurring villain of Danielle Cage, the Captain America of that era. One of their numerous encounters happened when the villain took advantage of one instance of Manhattan's periodical flooding's to steal several tanks of helium. The Skull and his henchmen were confronted by the hero. After his minions had been knocked out, and Captain America was getting ready to capture the Golden Skull, a mysterious rectangle of energy engulfed her (which was Doctor Doom's Time Platform). With the disappearance of Captain America, the Golden Skull resumed his objective, but he was soon knocked out by the returning hero, who had been delivered back to her time after an adventure in the future. She tied him up and brought him in his own boat to the rest of the Avengers. The Golden Skull would later set his sights on a particularly profitable target, an alternate timeline set in the past, where the catastrophic event that left his world in a state of ruin never happened. Together with his minions, the Golden Skull broke into the ruins of the Latverian Embassy, and got his hands one one of the world's last working time machines. Captain America tried to stop him, but failed. Once he arrived to the past, the Golden Skull used his knowledge from the future to seize the abandoned operations of the villain Arcade, turning the half-built All-In Casino into his base of operations. As part of a plan to seize control of the world's entire economy, the Golden Skull kidnapped wealthy CEO Bryce Wyne and replaced him with a robot duplicate. In turn, the robot duplicate arranged a gala at the Wyne International Hotel, where all attendants, some of the most influential millionaires in the globe, were abducted and replaced by robots. The Golden Skull was surprised by the arrival to the event of the U.S.Avegers, a group of heroes who had been tipped off of the Golden Skull's presence in their time by Captain America. The heroes' leader Bobby da Costa had decided to attend the gala under the belief that its guests represented a target of opportunity for the Golden Skull. While da Costa's hunch proved right, the Golden Skull's potential targets had already become his victims. The Golden Skull had the duplicate robots attack the U.S.Avengers, but they failed to take down their target as the heroes had come prepared. When Iron Patriot analysed one of the robots and determined its origin as a creation of Arcade, Roberto had Captain America sweep the area for a potential location that could've served as one of Arcade's base, and the All-In Casino caught her attention, with further investigation confirming its origin as a front company for Arcade's operations. When Captain America broke into the All-In Casino, the Golden Skull re-calibrated Arcade's robot fabricators to maximum power, countering the hero with an army of robot pirates. Once the U.S.Avengers arrived to provide assistance, having finished dealing with the robot duplicates at the gala, Iron Patriot located the Golden Skull's control room and confronted him. In addition to having outfitted himself in a solid gold battlesuit, the villain threatened to use a trigger in his hand to boil alive the millionaires he had abducted, who were placed in stasis tubes in the room. After Enigma shot a laser that cut off the armor's hand that was holding the trigger, the Golden Skull attempted to confront the heroes directly. However, his splendor proved to be his fatal flaw. Iron Patriot effortlessly tore apart the Golden Skull's armor, due to gold being a soft metal and denting easily. After being secured, the Golden Skull was teleported back to his time with Captain America. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}